Paying Off Debt
by Centerville's Very Own Latvia
Summary: After huge war, Liechtenstein is left paying off a debt to Russia. Upon arrival, it doesn't seem like it will be that bad. That is until she meets Russia, who makes life a living hell. Can another member of the house help her make it through? LatxLiech
1. Chapter 1

Buenos dias and welcome to my first Hetalia fanfiction. Yeah… that's my intro. Creative, I know.

Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of the characters! At all!

The year was 2039. World War III had just ended. It had began when Taliban leaders launched yet another attack on America annihilating most who lived near the main military bases of the U.S.. Upon discovery that the weapons were made in China, North Korea, Russia, and Japan, America declared war. Countries instantly took sides forming the Eastern Allies and Western Allies. England, France, Germany, Italy, and Spain sided with America while China, Russia, Japan, North Korea, and the Taliban formed the Eastern Alliance. Countries of the Eastern Alliance pitted themselves against smaller countries in an effort to control more resources.

In the end, though, all that was accomplished was the destruction of the smaller countries forcing them to rely on larger ones to get by. Bankruptcy was rampant among Europe and the countries found themselves in a weakened state. They had to work for larger countries in order to pay off debts and to ensure their population had food.

Moscow's weather was never the best. Especially during December when the sun was only in the sky for a few hours. Plus, with it either snowing or raining during the month it was rare to see a cloudless sky. However today it was an unusually sunny day in the city of Moscow. Being the capital of Russia, it was obvious why the nation himself would live here. Master Russia owned a mansion in the Northern Sector of the city in one of the wealthier communities.

The house was huge and the outside resembled a smaller Breakers Mansion in Rhode Island. At least on the outside. A large blanket of grass stretched out in front of the house and the cobblestone road leading through the gate wrapped around it forming a circle. Flowers were planted sporadically in small dirt patches throughout the yard and small trees grew against the house. The gardening was pristine and the same went for the house.

The whole property looked like the perfect place to live and it might have been if it was owned by any other person. The only hint that something wasn't quite right was the complete lack of animals. No birds chirped in the trees, no squirrels scampered around the yard looking for buried food, bugs didn't even flutter from flower to flower or mill around lazily in the grass. This is what Liechtenstein saw on her way up to the house before she ascended the few steps up to the front door. It was her first day of work in the long struggle to pay off her debts by working for Russia. She carried a military rucksack her brother was able to spare her over one shoulder containing her few possessions that survived the war. She wore her uniform, a replica of her brother's and had her signature purple ribbon tied in her hair.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Liechtenstein's fist rapped on the large mahogany door sending a hollow echo resonating through the house. No more than three seconds passed before the door swung open to reveal a tall, dark haired boy wearing a green military suit and matching pants. A white dress shirt could be seen additionally, along with a brown tie that oddly matched his hair. He was carrying a towel and Liechtenstein wasn't sure if it was used for drying dished or dusting.

"Good morning, sir. I'm Liechtenstein and I'm here to work for Russia-sama."

"Good morning, Ms. Liechtenstein. Come right in. I'm Lithuania. You can call me Toris if you like," came his smiling response as he stepped to the side so Liechtenstein could pass him and enter the house.

Shifting her rucksack to her other shoulder, Liechtenstein looked around the house. Although the outside suggested a glamorous mansion the inside was quite homely. The walls were white and the floor was wooden with large red Persian-looking rugs. To the right of the door was a large dining room with an equally large mahogany table with a sunflower centerpiece. A hutch with dishes inside decorated the front wall and pictures of seemingly random scenes clung to the wall. To the left was a living room. A couch sat on the front wall along with another which was pushed up against the side wall. A coffee table sat diagonally in between the two and a large but relatively outdated TV stood in the corner across from the couches.

In front of Liechtenstein was a relatively large wooden staircase with elaborately carved railings that led up to a second story. The rooms were spotted with windows, but all were closed and the curtains drawn.

"I'll give you a tour of the house," Lithuania said, tucking his towel into a pocket of his uniform so that it hung out like an oversized handkerchief. "Follow me."

Liechtenstein followed the tall brunette through the dining room.

"This is where we eat… well… where Russia-sama eats. We eat in here," he said, leading Liechtenstein into the attached room. It was a large kitchen with a smaller table in the center. The kitchen was painted an awful yellow and green curtains covered the window above the sink. The counters were a white marble and the cabinets a deep mahogany matching the color of practically every other wooden object in the house. The only appliance in the room was a large white refrigerator standing against the far wall.

"It won't take long for you to figure out where everything is in here," Lithuania said smiling at her and throwing his towel which was just in his pocket onto the counter next to the sink. It was obvious what the towel was used for now. The sink was full of sudsy water and plates could be seen sticking out of bubbles.

"I'll show you upstairs now. The rest of the house is basically a bunch of unused bedrooms. The entire East Wing belongs only to Russia-sama, though. The only reason you should ever be back there is when we are cleaning. There is also a basement, but the staircase to get down is in the East Wing and there is no reason you would want to be in the basement anyways on your own accord," Lithuania continued dragging Liechtenstein back through the doorway and through the dining room back to the staircase.

Lithuania ascended the stairs quickly and with the ease one gained by climbing the same staircase day after day for years. Liechtenstein followed him making sure not to trip. At the top, Liechtenstein looked down the long narrow hallway. It seemed to branch to the left and right at the end. The walls were wooden just like the floor and another long, red Pursian-looking carpet blanketed the walkway. Wooden doors lined the walls with pictures hanging in between them. At the end of the hall a table with a vase full of sunflowers stood.

"Why are there so many sunflowers in this house," Liechtenstein asked, following Lithuania slowly down the hallway.

"Russia-sama loves sunflowers. Absolutely adores them. If you ever see a sunflower wilting in this house, run outside and pick one to instantly replace it," Lithuania told her continuing down the hall.

"Most of these rooms are unused. Here is my room," he said, pointing to the third door on the right.

"This is Estonia's room," he continued pointing at the door across from it. Turning the corner to the right, Liechtenstein noticed it was indeed another hallway about the same length as the last one. It had two doors. One on the left and one at the end.

"This is the library," Lithuania said pointing at the door on the left. "And that is… well… it's kind of like an attic. It's a giant storage room."

Spinning on his heels, Lithuania then led Liechtenstein back down the hall to take her to the hallway that branched to the left of the main one. This side contained three doors all on the right side of the hall.

"The door closest to the main hall is the restroom. The middle door will be your room and the last belongs to Latvia. That pretty much completes the tour of the house. You can explore until Russia-sama gets back. He won't be back until tomorrow, though, so you should be fine. Any questions?"

"No, sir," Liechtenstein said, looking up at Lithuania who had finally stopped walking. "Apart from the question who are Estonia and Latvia?"

"They're the other… servants… for lack of a better word. They're also my brothers. You'll meet them later today. They're out running errands," Lithuania answered keeping his smile plastered on his face. "I'll see you at dinner. You can do what you want until then. We'll teach you about chores tomorrow before Russia-sama returns."

"Thank you, Mr. Lithuania," Liechtenstein said, bowing a little.

Lithuania let out a small laugh before shaking his head, "You don't have to bow to me. We're equals here. See you later."

With that, Lithuania patted Liechtenstein on the head and spun on his heels walking back down the main hall to the staircase.

After Liechtenstein was sure he had left, she turned around and opened the door to her room. It wasn't as large as the room she had when she stayed with her big brother, Switzerland, but it was still quite large. The walls were painted a soft blue and long purple curtains covered the enormous glass door on the back wall. A closet occupied most of the front wall and a bed was pushed lazily up against the right wall. It even had a night stand next to it and a dresser at the end.

Liechtenstein slowly walked to the bed and dropped her bag on it before circling it to get to the large glass door. Moving the curtains to the side she almost gasped at the scenery outside. The backyard was boxed in by a tall hedge with an iron fence adding an extra barrier behind the hedge. The grass was pristine and cobblestone paths connected a patio to a fountain and the fountain to a gazebo and a shed sheltered by large trees. In fact, the trees in the backyard were quite large compared to the ones in the front and shaded most of the yard. Looking around, Liechtenstein even noticed a small pond in up against the hedge on the far side of the lawn.

"How beautiful," Liechtenstein mumbled, flicking the latch on the door and sliding it open before stepping out onto the wrought iron balcony to enjoy the sunshine while it lasted. There wasn't a chair, so Liechtenstein simply stepped over to the edge and slid her legs in between the railing sitting with them dangling over the edge and letting her head rest against the bar on her right simply basking in the view.

After being still for numeral minutes, though, she started to get a little chilly. Standing, she turned to go back in her room. Moving back over to her bag she slowly started to unpack it, putting stuff away in appropriate drawers. She placed a picture of her brother on the bedside table and a couple of other pictures on the dresser. Then she hung her maroon dress and placed it in the closet along with a couple of other outfits. After emptying some of the smaller objects out of the bottom into the top drawer of the dresser she dropped the rucksack on the ground and kicked it under the bed. Even after all of this, though, the room didn't feel any more like home.

Author's Note: So, this is my first Hetalia fanfiction and personally I would like to think it is starting out well. I'm not really writing this story in order, so I'm not exactly sure when the next chapter will be posted. I'll try not to make you guys wait too long, though. I'm sorry if the set up to the plot offended anyone. I pretty much wanted a Europe vs. Asia scenario, but figured the U.S. wouldn't just sit out of the war. I'm not saying this… World War III would be caused by any country specifically, so don't take offence to who sided with who. It doesn't play a role in the plot and will probably never be mentioned again.

Please review… if no one does there is a strrrooooong chance I won't continue this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Lithuania: Ahem. Alexis-san does not own any of the characters, although I heard her trying to buy us off of the black market. She only owns the plot. Thank you.

_Buzz Buzz Buzz Buzz Buzz Buzz Buzz_

Liechtenstein rolled over and hit the top of her alarm clock to get it to stop going off. When she found out everyone in the household woke up at 4:00 a.m. every morning, she decided an alarm clock was necessary to wake up promptly. Luckily Lithuania let her borrow his since he said he didn't really need it anymore. Sitting up, Liechtenstein rubbed the sleep from her eyes and threw her feet over the side of the bed.

"This is too much energy for this early in the morning," she mumbled to herself, yawning in the process and rubbing her eyes. Sliding down off of the bed, she stumbled over to her closet and slid the door open to find an outfit for her first day of work. _Dress to impress_, she thought before selecting her signature deep pink dress.

After slipping it on, she walked over to her dresser and looked in the small, handheld mirror that was leaning against the wall. She had borrowed the mirror from the storage room at the end of the hall the night prior. After brushing her hair, she pulled the ribbon her brother bought her out of the top drawer, wrapped it around a chunk of hair and tied it in place.

Liechtenstein had been surprised by how full the storage room was at the end of the hall. She knew Russia had a lot of history, but never enough to pack a room of such magnitude.

_Liechtenstein opened the stiff door of the attic storage across from Lithuania's room. After pushing the swollen door inwards, she looked inside. Dust particles floated visibly in the air due to light that washed in from a window at the top of the two story room. The window was the only light source and it was small. In the shape of a circle, it was only as big as a lifesaver or perhaps a large beach ball. Boxes upon boxes were stacked in tall columns, some of which looked like they could come crashing down at any moment. Artifacts and trinkets hung from the walls. Books and scrolls were laying on top of shorter box-columns or thrown recklessly on some of the few shelving units in the room. The walls and the floors of the room were wood giving it a tree house feel. To finish it off, every. single. surface. was coated in a thick layer of dirt and dust. _

"_Eww," Liechtenstein commented under her breath, slowly taking steps into the room. Her whole goal here was to find a mirror. This is where Lithuania had told her to look, but this wasn't starting out as an easy task._

_Stepping up to the first box she found that wasn't buried in other boxes, Liechtenstein grasped the edges and opened it. Nothing. It was filled with old clothes. Closing it again, she moved over to another. Nothing. She opened another. Nothing. Walking over to the last box she could open without disrupting the towers of boxes, she opened it with her fingers crossed. Inside she found a pile of knick-knacks. A wooden box of old coins, a lace table cloth, crystal candle holders, and small porcelain figurines wrapped in newspaper were a few of the items carefully resting in the box. Digging around to the bottom, Liechtenstein was relieved to find what she was looking for. In the bottom in a silk bag was a small, iron, handheld mirror. It looked ancient. _

"_Thank you, God, for not making me look through any more dusty boxes," she fake prayed, exaggerating her hand motions and looking up at the ceiling._

_Carefully shifting the box back to some sort of previous organization, she placed the mirror back in its bag and walked out, shutting the door stiffly behind her._

Checking her appearance, Liechtenstein twirled once then slipped on a pair of flats and walked out of her room with a smile on her face. As she walked down the hall she listened for movement in the other rooms on the floor, but heard nothing. Turning right, she descended the stairs and walked to the kitchen figuring that would be a good place to start looking for people.

As expected, when she entered the kitchen she found Lithuania and two other people. One dressed in a blue uniform almost identical in style to that of Lithuania and one in a red uniform with gold shoulder tassels.

Out of the three in the room, Lithuania was the only one facing the doorway and therefore the only one who noticed Liechtenstein's presence.

"Good morning, Miss Liechtenstein," he said in a gentlemanly fashion.

His greeting caused the two others who were sitting at a small table in the center of the room to spin around in their chairs.

Lithuania decided now was the best time to introduce everyone.

"Liechtenstein, this is my brother Estonia," he said, pointing to the one in the blue uniform. He had blond hair that was short and thinly cut. Although his uniform was identical in style to Lithuania's, they themselves looked completely different. The newly introduced Estonia had rectangular glasses that rested on his nose leaving him looking a little nerdy. It was then that Liechtenstein noticed that his eyes matched his uniform to a t. She looked over at Lithuania and noticed his did too.

Liechtenstein tried to stifle a laugh at the matches by greeting Estonia.

"It's very nice to meet you," she said with a curtsey and a smile.

"The same to you, Liechtenstein," he said in a sweet voice, returning the smile.

"And then this is my other brother, Latvia," Lithuania finished pointing at the boy who appeared to be about Liechtenstein's age or a little older in the other chair. His uniform was crisply ironed and his hair was a little messy, but matched Estonia's in color, although it was a lot thicker. Looking to see if his eyes, too, matched his uniform, Liechtenstein had a hard time telling if his eyes were blue or purple.

"It is very nice to meet you, too," she said, curtseying and smiling to him also.

"T-t-t-the same to y-y-you," Latvia stuttered, bending his head in embarrassment.

There was a brief pause before Lithuania decided nothing else was going to be said.

"We were just talking about Latvia and Estonia's errands last night, but now that you're here we can quickly put together some breakfast and then teach you how things run around here," Lithuania said, clapping his hands together and walking over to the old refrigerator on the far wall. Opening the right door he started pulling out eggs, and sausages while Estonia had rushed over to a cabinet and started pulling out flour, sugar, and other ingredients Liechtenstein couldn't immediately recognize.

Latvia had moved over to the stove and turned on two burners. The stove was hidden in the corner of the room as Liechtenstein had not noticed it on her first tour of the house. Grabbing two frying pans off of the wall, Liechtenstein tried to make herself useful and handed them to Latvia.

"T-t-thanks," he stumbled again.

"You're welcome," Liechtenstein said cheerily trying to lighten the quiet mood that had settled over everyone.

"Here, Lati," said Estonia, leaning in between Liechtenstein and Latvia to place cooking oil in the counter, brushing Liechtenstein's shoulder in the process and making her step back a few inches.

Hopping up to sit on the counter, she watched as everyone pitched in to make breakfast. While Latvia fried omelets on the stove, Lithuania was mixing a batter-like substance in a bowl.

"Come help me set the table," Estonia said from where he was pulling plates out of a cabinet.

"Of course," she said, jumping off of the counter and walking quickly by Latvia to take the dishes from Estonia.

Turning around, she started placing all four of the dishes evenly around the table and sat napkins beside of them while Estonia placed a glass next to each. Finally, Estonia gave her the forks while he distributed the knives to each napkin. Once the table was set, they turned to see that Latvia was flipping the last of the—what looked like pancakes—onto a large plate, next to the omelets. Lithuania washed the batter off of his hands while Latvia carried the plate of food to the table. On his way over to sit down, Lithuania grabbed a carton of orange juice and a carton of milk from the fridge, then set them on the table with the food. Everyone sat down around the table. Lithuania next to Liechtenstein, Liechtenstein next to Latvia, and Latvia next to Estonia.

After saying grace to no particular god, they passed around the food and all enjoyed a nice breakfast.

Once they all had finished, they stood up and started clearing away the dished and putting leftover food in the fridge. Lithuania and Liechtenstein were washing the dishes.

"How did you like the Olady," he asked, scrubbing a plate.

"Were those the pancake things? They were good," she said, placing a dried plate in its cabinet.

"They're a traditional Russian breakfast. Breakfast is typically Olady, eggs, or porridge," he told her.

"Lithuania makes amazing oatmeal Kissel," Estonia said from where he was leaning against the counter on the other side of his brother.

Liechtenstein was a little startled when a voice came from the counter behind her.

"And Estonia makes really good strawberry Bliny," Latvia said without a single stutter," Bliny are like kind of like Olady, but they are thicker and spongier."

Liechtenstein realized she was staring at Latvia with wide eyes, surprised that he spoke such a long sentence, so she overcompensated by grabbing a dish from Lithuania and drying it aggressively before stuffing it into its cabinet.

Lithuania stifled laughter behind her.

"So… how long will you be working for Russia, Liechtenstein," Estonia asked with a glum face.

Liechtenstein paused, her situation finally sinking in, before answering what she had been told, "I am to work here until Russia-sama feels my debt has been paid off."

Everyone was silent and the three brothers looked knowingly at each other. None of them wanting to tell Liechtenstein the horrible truth.

"Liechtenstein," Lithuania started, stopping only to place the dish he had been washing on the counter, "If it is up to Russia-sama… your debt will never be paid off… If it is up to him, you won't ever leave this house."

Sorry this chapter is short! I was trying to make it longer, but I didn't want unnecessary descriptions. Plus, I figured if I waited much longer to post a chapter I would get burned at the stake. So… here it is! Basically, there are going to be a few more chapters of fluff. All of the big action chapters I already have written. It's just a matter of leading up to them.

**Latvia**: Stop making me stutter!

**Me**: Sorry, it's just so adorable!

**Liechtenstein**: And then you made me stare awkwardly at him! The whole situation was just creepy.

**Me**: Lol. Sorry Liech. Sorry Lati. Get used to it, though, the awkwardness between you two gets worse. xD

**Latvia:** You're evil.

**Russia**: Someone said evil, da?

**Me**: O_O Heh.. heeey Russia. EVERYONE REVIEW!


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

I would like to thank all of you who reviewed. I am sorry it took me so long to update. Every time I tried to upload this chapter FanFiction gave me an error message. Grrrrr.

Anyways, I meant to post this as an author's note in the last chapter, but I forgot. Here it is, though.

Also, this week is my spring break AND my huge English project (Harry Potter Puppet Pals meets Star Wars meets Julius Caeser) is over, so now I can actually sleep and write more!

Again, thanks to all my reviewers! You guys are the beeestesttt!

~Riff Raff


	4. Chapter 3

Ignore the Author's Note. I forgot I had chapters to update, so I didn't update. But here is the next chapter that has actually been ready for months… sorry, guys. The next chapter is ready too, but I am currently late for a meeting and am running out the door. Here it is, though! Enjoy!

Liechtenstein paused, placing the dish she had taken from Lithuania on the counter so she didn't drop it.

"What do you mean? I won't… ever leave?" she asked, staring down at the counter on the verge of a panic attack and not daring to turn around.

"Russia-sama is a cruel man. His only goal is for everyone to become one with him. He won't easily let you break away and become your own independent country again if it means leaving his imaginary empire," Lithuania continued, wiping his hands on the apron he was wearing. Under any other circumstance, she might have found it amusing that said garment was pink and frilly.

"I'm a slave? My people will never be free… No… this…," Liechtenstein broke into hiccupping sobs, unable to continue her sentence.

"Shh. Shh. It's okay," Estonia cooed, wrapping his arms around her tiny frame and pulling her into his arms.

"I… can't… do… this," Liechtenstein slurred, speaking into Estonia's chest.

All three brothers watched her sadly.

"It's your only choice," Estonia said, placing a hand on Liechtenstein's head and running it through her curls.

Everyone stayed like this for a few minutes while Liechtenstein tried to pull herself together.

When she was almost calm, Lithuania grabbed her shoulder gently and pulled her out of Estonia's embrace.

"Come on, I'll show you around outside," he said, handing her a handkerchief for her to wipe her eyes.

Taking a deep breath, Liechtenstein rubbed her eyes on the handkerchief and tagged along after Lithuania, sticking it back in his pocket while they were walking.

Lithuania led her out of the kitchen, through the dining room, and opened the front door, leading her into the overcast and chilly weather.

They both walked around the mansion to the backyard that Liechtenstein had seen from her balcony last night.

"We do yard work once a week. If not, weeds take over which results in an… angry Russia-sama," Lithuania said, walking through the yard.

"Here are the yard tools," he added, rapping his hand against the shed positioned under a canopy of large trees. There is a fountain and a gazebo and this," he finished reaching the far end of the yard, "is the fish pond. It's technically Latvia's. He takes good care of the fish."

Liechtenstein leaned over the pond to look at the creatures inside. A smile crept over her as she looked at the diverse population. She had expected goldfish, but there was a wide variety of fish to look at. Koi, Tang, Angel, and Beta fish all lived in the same pond together, oddly harmoniously.

"Wow," Liechtenstein commented, not really talking to anyone.

"Yep. They're his pride," Lithuania responded, "Let's go. There's still some stuff to see before Russia-sama gets home."

Liechtenstein stood up and hurried after Lithuania who was walking back over towards the house.

As they got closer to the house, crashes and thumps could be heard from the upstairs.

"Oh, shit," Lithuania said, running up to the back of the house and opening a door in an instant flurry of activity.

"Stay here, Liechtenstein," he said quickly, running into the house. Liechtenstein looked up at the top floor looking into the windows trying to decide what was happening. It was then that she saw the back of a body pressed up against the window pane. It was Latvia.

_There is no way I am waiting here_, she thought, running towards the door Lithuania had just disappeared through. It led to a hallway that she hadn't seen before. Running through it, she found no doors. It ended in a small courtyard _inside_ the house. Sunflowers were everywhere in the small enclosure. Exiting it through an arch, she saw a staircase and took it, knowing she had to get to the second floor.

Liechtenstein hiked up her dress so she wouldn't trip and ran up the steps two at a time. Upon reaching the top, she found a door and opened it. After looking around for a second, she realized she was in the hallway that led to her room. Turning left, she ran towards the last hallway.

_Crash._ "Nice of you to join us Lithuania, da," came a disturbingly high and cheerful, but creepy voice from what seemed like Latvia's room.

Turning the corner, she noticed his door was open. Skidding to a stop outside, she stayed out of the doorway with her back against the wall and her head turned towards the room, listening.

"Ah! Nice to meet you my little Liech," a voice from next to Liechtenstein said.

Startled, she spun and found herself looking at a tall, and all-in-all large man dressed in tan with a matching scarf.

"You must be Mr. Russia-sama. Pleased to meet you too," Liechtenstein said suddenly nervous. She ended her greeting by folding her hands nicely in front of her and bowing her head.

She was startled a little to hear the Russian laugh. She had always heard from others that his laugh was dark and smothered you in a dark aura, but this one was light and abnormally high pitched.

"You'll get along well here, little Liech," he said, patting her on the head and just walking away down the hall towards the stairs.

After peeking up through her eyelashes to make sure he was truly gone, she spun around quickly and ran into Latvia's room where the crashes had come from and she could now hear hushed voices.

Upon entering she saw Estonia sitting at a desk with a hand on his forehead and Latvia struggling with Lithuania.

"No! I have to clean this up b-b-be-before Rus-s-sia-sama comes b-b-ba-back," Latvia stuttered, trying to push Lithuania off of him.

"Latvia! Stop struggling and let me clean the blood off of your face. You're delusional," Lithuania shouted, getting frustrated with his brother.

Liechtenstein stood in the doorway watching the commotion with an I-don't-know-how-to-react-to-this expression.

"Oh, Liechtenstein! Could you plea—ow! Latvia! Liechtenstein, could you please bandage up Estonia? I kind of have my hands—ow!—full," Lithuania asked, trying to fend off (while hold onto) Latvia who was now taking an offensive angle to get away.

"Yeah. No problem," Liechtenstein said, grabbing an antiseptic wipe, washcloth, and some white bandage out of a box of first-aid on the bed and walking over to Estonia. She paused in front of him not sure how he was feeling about being bandaged up. She didn't want to deal with it if he was going to struggle like Latvia.

A small chuckle escaped from his lips, "No worries. I'm not going to sock you in the stomach like my little brother is doing to Lith."

Liechtenstein nodded once and stepped up to him, removing his hand from his head giving him the washcloth to wipe the blood off of his hands. Finally, she cleaned the cut with the wipe and did a decent job of wrapping the bandage around his head.

"Umm. There. All done," she said, not quite sure how well she had done.

Estonia smiled and tossed the soiled washcloth in the trashcan next to the desk, "Thank you."

Liechtenstein nodded and turned to see how Lithuania was dealing with Latvia. She noticed he had not won in the fight to be able to clean up the broken vases and was now sitting on the floor in Lithuania's death grip while having his head bandaged. Having his body immobilized, though, didn't stop up his mouth.

"Come on. Please let me clean up, Lithuania. I'm fine. Really," he complained, trying to convince his brother to let him go.

"Not yet," was all Lithuania responded, not loosening his grip.

Trying to appease the situation, Liechtenstein grabbed the waste basket Estonia had just deposited his bloody washcloth in and kneeled next to the mess and began carefully scooping glass up off of the floor and dropping it into the trash. Even though she was being careful, though, the palm of her hand got sliced open when she leaned on a piece of glass trying to reach a fragment from under the bed. Not wanting to cause anymore worry, she curled her hand and continued to nonchalantly clean up the glass, keeping her hand tucked in on itself.

After a few moments of this, she saw two more hands join her.

"Here, I'll help," came Estonia's voice from her left. Liechtenstein wondered why he had suddenly made a move to help when he had been sitting at the desk uninterested in the mess not even a minute ago.

By the time Lithuania had finished bandaging up Latvia, Estonia and Liechtenstein had finished cleaning up practically all of the mess. All that was left was tipping a stand right-side-up and cleaning some blood out of Estonia and Latvia's uniforms.

"Thanks," Latvia said as he tipped said desk into its correct position, "You guys didn't have to help. It was my mess to clean up."

Liechtenstein was dumfounded by his statement. He spoke like it was his fault there was blood all over his uniform and he had been thrown into the wall.

"What are you talking about? It wasn't your mess alone to clean up," Liechtenstein said, her hand now throbbing and her forehead crinkled in confusion and concern.

"It was my—"

"Come on, people. To work," Lithuania said, cutting Latvia off and pulling him off of the ground where he was kneeling.

"Estonia and Latvia can work together and you and I can, Liechtenstein," he continued, letting go of Latvia and grabbing Liechtenstein's hand, pulling her out of the room.

"We can start with dusting," Lithuania said excitedly, seeming to be in an attempt to sugar-coat everything.

"Sure thing," Liechtenstein muttered, still thinking about everything that had just happened. One guy had torn up Estonia and Latvia and smiled afterwards. Laughed even. He hadn't had a single hair out of place, either.

As they walked down the hall further, Liechtenstein suddenly remembered her hand.

"Hey. Hold up a second. I need to use the restroom really quickly," Liechtenstein said suddenly, spinning around and walking back down the hall towards the restroom.

"Okay," said Lithuania a little awkwardly, "but be quick about it."

Shutting the door behind her, Liechtenstein unclenched her fist and looked at the cut. The cut wasn't that deep, but it hurt more than it should have and was bleeding badly. Turning the water on, she rinsed the cut well and dug around in a cabinet behind the door. Finding a box of band-aids, she shook out one and tore it open prior to sticking it carefully over the cut.

When she exited, she found Lithuania impatiently waiting for her. They started down the steps to retrieve the cleaning supplies from the closet below the staircase.

"Why did Russia harm Latvia and Estonia?" Liechtenstein asked the Lithuanian while they were pulling feather dusters out and chemical cleaners.

"It's hard to tell," he began, "It could have been for any reason he saw valid. They could have been 'too loud' or 'not moving fast enough' or they might have forgotten to clean something up. It didn't help that Russia was in a foul mood. He threw them around simply because he wished to."

There was a short pause as what Lithuania had said sank in.

"That's awful," Liechtenstein muttered, glumly. _And this will be my life from now on_, she thought.

Taking a rag and wood cleaner, she followed behind Lithuania who was using the duster to remove the majority of the grime. Once he finished dusting the surface, she would spray the cleaner on and wipe down the surface leaving it shiny and polished.

I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
